Mystery Incorporated
by samusaran101
Summary: Fred Jones. Daphne Blake. Shaggy Rogers. Velma Dinkley. You know their names, and you know that they make up Mystery incorporated. But how exactly did they end up together? Let's find out! Pretty muck K plus, but rated T just to be safe.
1. School Project

**Mystery** **Incorporated**

**Characters**

Um, hi people, I'm Samusaran101 and stuff… AND I AM SO EXCITED! This is my first SD story, so be nice if you write a review! In case the SD characters are different than the ones here, I wrote this out for you:

Name: Frederick Jones

Age: 18

Description: Cropped blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin

Personality: Defiant, strong, daring, attempting, clever, determined

Hobbies: Football, inventing, boxing, wrestling

Back story: Fred has always been viewed as a "cool kid". But now all of his friends are turning against him because of rumors about his dad, the mayor of Coolsville. Completely hopeless, Fred doesn't know what to do. But maybe a certain someone could help.

Name: Daphne Blake

Age: 16 1/2

Description: Orange long hair, violet eyes, fair skin

Personality: Girly yet tough, outgoing, slightly snobby (Sorry, Daphne fans.), stubborn, persuasive

Hobbies: Clothes designing, painting, karate, giving good advice

Back story: Daphne Blake is the most beautiful, popular, fashionable girl in school. She is everything females hope to be: rich, well-liked, and trendy. But sometimes Daphne feels something isn't right. People view her as a worthless, girly chit. No one knew who she really was, and no one would ever find out.

Name: Shaggy Rogers

Age: 16

Description: Shaggy blond hair (Ha, _Shaggy_, get it?), green eyes, pale skin

Personality: Cowardly, funny, lazy, willing

Hobbies: eating, playing video games (NOT Mortal Kombat. Imagine Shaggy playing against Scorpion? He'd have a faint attack.), sleeping, being lazy

Back story: Shaggy has always been teased about not being a cool kid. But he's pretty much used to it… he doesn't let a bunch o bullies prevent him from being himself. Shaggy loves spending time with his pet Scooby Doo and being…Shaggy…

Name: Velma Dinkley

Age: 15

Description: Short auburn hair, hazel eyes, pale skin

Personality: Smart, observant, tomboyish, has an enhanced vocabulary she loves using

Hobbies: Reading, writing, studying

Back story: Velma is a very clever, intelligent teenager. But there is much more to her than that. When she's not reading or writing, she loves playing sports and sliding around in the mud like one of the guys. Velma has no friends, due to the fact she's new. But she's hoping they'll befriend the real her…

Yeah, I guess I could've done better than this; I'm just not good at that kind of stuff. Anyway, if you think this fic is good, read Welker Trails Werewolf by Lanibeth19. She rocks! Enjoy!

Fred's POV

Do you sometimes wish time would start concentrating and hurry the hell up? If you do, don't worry, I'm with you.

Class had just started and I was already eager to leave; I hated history like a raccoon hated knotted garbage bags. Actually, it wasn't the beginning of class. Wait, was it? Either way, I wouldn't know; our teacher Mr. Brutus covered all the clocks with paper so we wouldn't ask to use the bathroom. And yeah, he's that messed up. Mr. Brutus had a face like a G.I. Joe figure and wore workout clothes with a whistle around his neck. But he talks a lot differently than you would imagine-squeaky and kind of like a girl. It's really weird. Anyway, he was tough. I'd failed every test in this class from him; from I was a freshman to the senior I am now. My dad-the mayor of Coolsville-did _**not**_ like it when I failed tests. He hated it**. **In fact, he had even got me a tutor for this particular subject. I thought tutors were only for math, but unfortunately I was dead wrong. Seriously, I never pay attention in class. Why pay attention to something boring you don't even care about? I spent more time looking at the kids around the room. A group of my buds-sorry, used-to-be buds-were sitting near the back of the room. The popular kids, like Kara Laic and Daphne Blake, sit in the front. It was kind of an every-day order.

"…and see which makes the most sense. Did you get all of that, Fred?"

A cruel, sudden jolt of reality shot through my spine. "Huh?"

Mr. Brutus growled at me like some wild animal. It was so ferocious that it could make the bravest knight on earth scream for his mommy. Some kid snickered, and I whirled around and gave him my fiercest you-will-die glare. "Shut up before I beat the-" I stopped when I saw the teacher's brows narrowed suspiciously. "Um… I mean, what did you say?"

"Did you get all the information I told you about working together in groups of four to solve the historical mystery of the strange noises coming from the so-called 'haunted' house nearby?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Don't worry, Mr. B. Yep, I've got everything down. But what house are we talking about again?" I silently groaned at the smirk on my _former_ friends' faces; I'd made a big mistake again. Crap.

Mr. Brutus glowered. "Alright, that's it, Mr. Jones. I was going to let you pick your own partners, but it looks like I'll have to do it for you."

It took all my maturity, energy, and well-being to keep myself from laughing out loud. Partners? Was was I, a Pre-K student?

He pointed across the room. "Miss Blake, please step forward."

Well... maybe this was a different story. Daphne Blake was going to be my partner? Hmm. She was one of the hottest chicks in school. Her orange hair-which usually was considered ugly- was bright and shiny. Her eyes were a strange violet-blue color. Hell, I expected him to come up and stab me with a knife. Like in Psycho! That would be epic... but still, what was so bad about Daphne being my partner?

... well, she does kind of hate my guts, but besides _that, _what was so bad about it?

"Mr. Rogers, please step forward.

I had to ask. Shaggy Rogers was really annoying. Everyone knew that guy; green shirt, jeans, blond hair pointing in every direction. And he was lazy, too. That couch potato wasn't going to help me at all. Besides, his name is Norville. Norville! I actually pity him there.

"And Miss Dinkley, please step forward. That is all,"

Miss Dinkley? I've never heard of her before. A young girl-a freshman, probably- walked over to me with a serious face. Her auburn hair was choppy, short, and uneven, and her eyes were a striking brown-green behind slanted thich-rimmed glasses. She wore simple clothes: jeans and a neon T-shirt. This kid was definitely new; I'd never seen her in the school before.

"Class, I would like to introduce Miss Velma Dinkley to you. She was from the ECST- Experienced Catholic School for Teenagers- before she came here. That is said to be the best school in all of Coolsville. You earned a scholarship there for math, didn't you, Velma?" Velma gave a small nod.

"Good. Maybe some of your manners will rub off on Fred," Mr. Brutus glanced at Shaggy, who was hopping up and down like he had to use the restroom. "And some others, perhaps,"

Daphne scowled. The queen of fashion hated when the spotlight wasn't on her. She stomped up to me sourly. "This is totally unfair! I wanted to do my project with Tony, Kara, and Katelyn. Now I'm stuck with you."

Shaggy, on the other hand, was so excited he nearly slammed into the chalkboard. "Like, yeah, man! This is awesome!"

Velma just shrugged.

We all sat down. There was a strange feeling that went through me. I had never been with these students together before. I cleared my throat loudly. "Shall we begin?"

"**Yes we shall!"** boomed Shaggy, grinning at the look of shock on my face.

Daphne gave me a glare.

Velma just shrugged again.

"So… we just talk about the haunted house thing, right?" Shaggy asked.

"We discuss how it is likely for so many strange sightings to have appeared in a normal house, how there are no visible footprints in that precise area, and the possibility that a certain someone could be behind all of these rumors and making them up for attention, or simply doing it for the cause of frightening others," Velma explained.

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Can you repeat that, please? Only could you use the English language?"

I glanced at them and then continued. "Okay. Now-"

"CLASS DISMISSED!" yelled Mr. Brutus. "All who have not completed your project, please do so at home!"

Crap. And I thought we were making progress.

Daphne's POV

Lunchtime at last! Every popular girl-including me- had to look fabulous when they walked. That was the first rule of being famous, besides wearing heels and pink lipstick. So I batted my eyelashes as I walked in my six-inch stilettos, winking at cute boys as I passed by. I took my seat at the popular girls' table and smiled at them. "Hey! What's up, girls?"

They all frowned at me. I mean all of them-Kara, Michelle, Linley, Amanda, Georgia, Jenna, Katelyn, and even my BFF Tony. "You're not wanted here, Daphne," Kara said coldly.

I blinked, shocked at her cruel words. "But… but this is where I always sit… right?"

"Correction, Daphne." Linley said scornfully. The name she spoke stung worse than salt water in a raw cut; I had always been Daph to her. "This is the popular girls' table. Everyone knows that!"

"I am popular, aren't I?" I lifted a golden bracelet on my left wrist.

"That's another mistake, Blake. You _were_ popular. Now you're working with Shaggy Loser-Face Rogers and Velma Mc Dorkley!" Jenna's pale face was red with anger. "The only cool person you're working with is Fred, and you completely turned him down!"

"I hate Fred!" I was angry now, too. "He's such a show-off!"

"Just like you," snarled Michelle.

"It's not my fault I'm way more fashionable than you!" I shot back.

Linley rolled her eyes. "Just ignore her, girls. She might go away."

"It's not my fault I'm paired with dorks!"

"Get a life, loser!"

"I have a life! I the fricking daughter of the richest man in town!"

"Get a better life, than."

"Just leave, Daph," Tony said quietly. "It's for your own good,"

"Fine! I don't want to be with you jerks, anyway!" I spun on my heel and stormed over to the next table. Not many people sat on it; just the losers. Just like me… what? No! I wasn't a loser! Hell, I was Daphne Blake, super-rich, super-popular, and super-hot! And I was going to make new friends with the girl right next to me. "Hello!" I squealed before looking at her. But when I turned around, it was none other than… Velma?

The brainy girl glanced up at me. She had way-too-short brown-orange hair, hazel eyes, and slanted glasses. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't a model. She kind of looked like a tomboy. And I do _not_ work well with tomboys. There was_ no way_ this could be my new friend. Was there?

"What are _you_ doing here?" The words spilled out of my mouth without permission.

"I'm sitting,"

"Oh. Um…I like to sit, too!" I plopped down next to her. "See?"

"You might not want to talk to me," Velma advised slowly. "It could ruin your image,"

"Don't be _**ridiculous**_! I _**want**_ to sit here! That why I _**chose**_ it, airhead!"

"_**You**_ got _**kicked** _out of your_** table**_," She smirked.

"Well… yeah, I know. But that was before, dork."

"Okay, then." Velma smiled halfheartedly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I squirmed back and forth atop the metal bleacher; it really wasn't agreeing with my tush.

"That's always good," She gazed out the window. "My family moved here a few weeks ago. So I came here. It looked like an interesting school to be at, and I wanted to be part of your social working and learning community."

"Uh… okay. Do you have a phone?"

Velma nodded. "I do. But-"

"Awesome! Make sure you text me tonight, okay, girl?" I slung my pink backpack over my shoulder, deciding to abandon my sandwich. "Bye!"

"Bye." Velma turned around and took a massive bite of potato salad. I made a sick face but then grinned like an idiot. Why? Because I was sure as hell this kid liked me! Damn, she probably even looked up to me! This was-

I was interrupted by a ring. I glanced at my phone: I'd got an email.

_Super Princess Linley: Hey dork. I saw u hanging out with Mrs. Velma Smarty-pants Dorkley._

I narrowed my eyes and pressed the keys so hard I almost broke the phone.

_FashionGrrl: o shut up loser shez nice when u get to know her. Shez way better than u will ever be so just mind ur own buisness jerk._

_Super Princess Linley_: _sorry i don't speak dork_

_FashionGrrl: u already called me that Miss get-a-life _

_Super Princess Linley: damn you! that was prob the worst insult ever by the way_

_FashionGrrl: i'd love to see you make a better 1 'best friend 4-ever'_

_Super Princess Linley: i've got plenty best friend 4-never_

_FashionGrrl: **STOP TEXTING ME!**_

_Super Princess Linley: Fine_

_FashionGrrl: **SHUT THE HELL UP!**_

Feeling satisfied, I began to head back to class, not believing I'd just talked to the most non-popular girl in school. I'd actually asked her to text me, didn't I?

Wow. How things change.

Samusaran101: Well, it's not the best, but it's here! The next chapter will be longer, though! Once again, if you think this is good, wait till you read WTW. Please R&R! Thanks! ^_^


	2. The House of The Rich Girl

**Mystery Incorporated**

Samusaran101: Hi, reviewers, fans, flamers, followers, and all the rest of ya'll! First of all, I'd like to point out there was a mistake in the first chapter: Fred's dad is the mayor of Crystal Cove, not Coolsville. My bad… one of my reviewers, RockSunner, pointed it out. Thank you! Second of all EVERYONE READ WELKER TRAILS WEREWOLF BY LANIBETH19! _Anyhow_… enjoy the chapter!

Velma's POV

How the hell people think I enjoy school is a mystery to me.

Yes, I enjoy reading, writing and other activities like that, but this project was the most boring thing ever. First, the subject was obviously made-up and plain stupid. Everyone knows ghosts don't exist. Second of all, Daphne had texted me—oh yeah, I should probably explain how the most popular girl at school texted a dork like me. I sat down at a table. I saw Daphne fighting with her friends. I take a bite of potato salad. Daphne walks over to me and sits down. My heart almost stops. I start sweating. I take another bite of potato salad… well, it's a long story. The point is she said in order for her, me, Fred, and the green guy to get together, we had to meet somewhere. And of course, Daphne was the first to volunteer. She was rich. Or so I've heard, at least.

So I had to drive to her house (mansion, actually) in my Dad's old truck. It was nothing but crap. Plain, utter crap. If you looked up 'crap' in the dictionary, this would be _numero uno_. I felt freaking EMBARRESESSED driving it. The so-called vehicle was a really ugly shade of orange—yes, you heard me, orange—with torn My Little Pony stickers on the front from some prank those moron teens played on my family. It booms the song 'Sweet Home Alabama'. ONLY. Dad wanted it to because he loved the song a lot. I mean, hey, it's not terrible, but when you hear it every single godforsaken minute you want to fly to Alabama and start burning stuff. It's a ridiculously tiny thing with a bunch of cracks my father refuses to fix. My mom could honestly care less. She has her own blindingly bright pink Honda with paper strips on the mirrors to make them look like eyelashes.

This all led to a big, fat conclusion—I came from a family of idiotic freaks.

Technically I shouldn't be driving since I would turn sixteen for a few months. But since all the other 'cool' freshmen kids did, why can't I? I passed the test. I'm just tall enough. Oh right, another embarrassing thing in the Ever Glorious Life of Velma—height. While school jocks are huge six-foot-six dudes, I was stuck at a sad and lowly five one. I shot up a few inches in middle school to about four-ten and then growth seemed to leave me. Those high-school bastards don't know how lucky they were.

Fred Jones was a great example. He was tall, blonde, muscular, and at the pro-level of the football team. Girls collapsed like dominos at the mere sight of him. Daphne Blake wasn't so bad either—five-foot-seven, probably, with the honor of being the hottest girl in school. And Shaggy Rogers was almost seven goddamn feet! But he wasn't popular like the first two. Who am I saying that? I'm the opposite of popular.

Ah, and let's not forget sports. THESE TEACHERS ARE A BUNCH OF SEXIST ASSHOLES. Enough said.

Finally I pulled up near Daphne's place… well, if near means a good few places down. Those three would probably die laughing if he saw it… though Daphne never laughs or smiles in front of Fred. The place was in the section of Crystal Cove that was completely and utterly rich. I don't mean rich as in 'won the mega-millions' rich. I mean rich like you never reuse the same cars, have maids and butlers, and are freakin' mega _**billionaires.**_ And here I was, Velma Dinkley, the brainy, tomboyish dork, at the home of Daphne Blake. Should I bow down or something?

"Oh, Velma, you're ten minutes late. Well, at least you're here. Good," I whirled around to see Daphne in a short long-sleeved pinkish dress and a clear jewel necklace. She wore heels, lipstick, and her hair was straightened and pulled back into a neat bun. I immediately felt stupid in my black sweatshirt and jeans. Though this was how she usually dressed, it was clear she looked way better than me. What was the special occasion, anyway? It was just a normal Saturday. I could be playing baseball in my yard or reading a good book. It was this damned school project that prevented me from freedom. Did Daphne ever play baseball? Ha… she'd probably fall into the mud. Or she'd use her stiletto as a mitt.

"Uh… hi Daphne… may I come in?"

"Sure," It wasn't an enthusiastic 'sure' at all. Honestly, it was more like a 'eh whatever' sure.

She led me through a huge mansion with beautiful golden statues and breathtaking staircases. "This is your home?"

"We just moved here. It's a bit smaller than my other mansion, and the indoor pool isn't as nice. But at least its gymnasium is larger,"

I stared at her in disbelief.

I took a seat at the large table made of wood; right next to Shaggy. He wore a blue Sonic the Hedgehog shirt and pants. I let out a sigh of relief. _At least I_ _not the only one in a normal outfit…_

"Hey, Velma!" Shaggy waved to me like we'd known each other for years.

"Uh, hey…" I mumbled.

"You're looking cute," He winked seductively before laughing.

"Um…" I stopped. Wait.

Wait.

Wait just a damn minute.

Shaggy Rogers, a guy, just called me, a girl, cute.

Did he just take it there?

He did.

…

Holy _crap_!

I blushed madly. Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog grinned, awkwardly punching me lightly on the shoulder. "Nah, I'm just kidding,"

"Oh… okay,"

_Damn right you were!_

"So," Fred countered. He managed to make even a plain shirt and jeans look good. "Are we just going to stand here? Or are we going to get this goddamn project over with?"

Daphne frowned at him like what he'd said was offensive. It was like she basically disagreed to whatever he said. "Fine,"

He glanced at her briefly. "Why do you hate me again?"

"No reason,"

He shrugged. "Okay… so—"

"This project needs to get done!" Shaggy interrupted, seeing things were about to get ugly. "I could be relaxing with my dog Scooby right now, playing Mario Bros. and eating popcorn, but this dumb school thing is in the way!"

"I normally would've gone shopping with Linley and the squad…" Daphne said slowly, "… but now it's the last thing I want to do,"

"I'm missing a football practice right now," Fred protested. "The big game is on Sunday! But with this piece of crap…"

"We can do absolutely nothing," I finished. "So let's hurry the hell up so I can play some baseball,"

Wow. Something tells me I should not have said that. Fred smirked as Daphne's pink lips formed a scowl. "Women shouldn't pay baseball. It's so manly. So unwomanly,"

"Girls are pretty damn bad at it, too," chided Fred. _Sexist…_

"I think it's cool," Shaggy said awkwardly.

"…"

"Uh… let's get started?"

I shrugged.

Shaggy nodded once.

Daphne just glared.

Shag's POV

Was it just me? Or was there some kind of fierce rivalry going on between Daph and Freddy? I'm not sure. Fred kept glancing unsure looks at her—like he didn't exactly trust her—and Daphne's glower was ruthless. Was there, like, a force field of energy between them or what?

Velma seemed pretty cool. Though Daph was pretty hot, she was also extremely snobby and quite a bit on the feminine side. Velma was more of a relaxed tomboyish girl. It was different, but nice. Refreshing.

Not that I liked her.

Not that I like-liked her.

Not that—oh, who am I kidding? I liked her! _Like-like liked_ her!_ Love_ liked her! She was just so awesome!

"Hello? Earth to Shaggy," The girly redhead's annoyed voice snapped me out of my daydream. I blinked at everyone stupidly. "Um… uh…"

"We're thinking of possible suspects for the haunting,"

"Suspect number one," Fred began. "Marty Snot, champion of the opposing football team I play on,"

"Of course, it's a guy," Daphne muttered.

"Oh, yeah." Velma nodded. "I met him. He's the rude guy who's always miserable all the time,"

"With a name like Marty Snot, I wouldn't blame him," I teased.

Fred ignored my failed attempt at a good joke.

"Why is he a suspect?" Daph asked, bored.

Fred looked serious. "He missed practice last week,"

Velma frowned. "So what?"

"He never misses practice,"

I snickered as Daphne got in his face. "_Maybe_… he was… oh, I don't know… _**SICK!?"**_

"Your breath smells like cinnamon,"

"Marty was SICK, Fred!"

"Well, that explains it…"

"Shut up… just shut up!" she spat. "The new suspect number one, and a more _reasonable_ one—" she glared at the shrinking football champ, "—is Linley Richards, owner of the tailor shop downtown that is right across from the 'haunted' home."

"I thought she was your friend," I said aloud.

"You're right," Daphne looked at me, her face sharp. "She _was_,"

"So you're still blaming her for the crime?"

She sent me a withering _why-the-hell-are-you-so-stupid?_ glare. "I used the past tense!"

"… oh,"

Jones snorted. "Out of the question, Redtop. A girl couldn't have committed this crime,"

I'd noticed over the years that Fred was a little bit on the sexist side. Maybe that was why Daphne disliked—no, wanted to _murder_—him.

Daph paid his protest no heed. "She's close to the house, she has the money to do more, and she's been acting crappy lately. It's definitely her!"

Velma frowned. "I think it's a possibility. We should investigate,"

"How about Mr. B?" I questioned. "The old coot probably wants us to fail something he did,"

Glasses looked impressed. "That's a good point,"

I felt like grabbing Daphne's pink cheerleading pom-poms and dancing. Yes! _Shaggy, one! Velma, __**zip**__!_

"But if he's behind this, why has he been teaching for twenty-seven years?" Fred pointed out.

Shaggy one, Fred one.

"He could be faking," Even though I wasn't Albert Einstein I knew that was stupid.

"That's stupid," Daphne retorted—see, told you!

"How about Neil Shares?" Velma suggested. Hmm, I'd never considered him. He was the boy who sat in back of class sharpening a knife. I'm serious; he brought a damned pocketknife to school? Who the hell does that? But of course, the teachers didn't notice. As usual. Those hags don't notice anything.

"Probably," Jones scowled. "I hate him. He plays soccer with girls,"

"Go figure," Daphne snarled.

He glowered. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh nothing really," She shrugged. "Since I'm a _girl_ you probably don't want to hear it anyway,"

Knew it.

"Let's meet up again some other time. Tomorrow at nine, maybe." Velma suggested. Just to break up the argument, I'm sure.

The football jock raised an eyebrow. "That's early…"

"Ten?"

"No. I've got cheerleading." Daphne concluded.

Velma snorted. "We're getting nowhere,"

"Eleven's good for me," I suggested.

Daph shrugged. "My ma's coming into town then. But she won't mind me leaving,"

"Where will we meet?"

"Uh…" Fred thought. "We can text each other,"

"And have you leave the conversation half-way through?" Redhead sulked. "Never,"

"Your home?" I asked Velma.

Glasses smirked. "My room is a mess,"

"I don't care anymore," Jock stood up. "I'm leaving,"

"The first reasonable thing you've said today," Daphne looked at the potato chip crumbs near his seat in disgust.

"Yeah, I've got to get going," Glasses glanced at her watch. "It's already five o'clock, and my car is really far away,"

"I saved spots for all three of you," Redhead said dully.

She blushed slightly. "I know…"

"Isn't your car the orange one with…" I paused when Glasses shot me a death glare. "Er… never mind,"

Samusaran101: So? Who do you think committed the crime? Huh? Marty, Linley, Neil, or Mr. B? Tell me in your review! Till next time! ^_^


End file.
